The Killer and the Blonde
by Sailor Heart
Summary: He is wanted for murder, and she is a runaway virgin whore. It's a crazy pointless Vegeta and Minako story!
1. Alone

Title: The killer and the blonde Crossover: Vegeta+Minako Author: SailorHeart http/ is wanted for murder,  
The other a runaway virgin,  
Together, you get one pointless fanfic.

Author's note: I got an email from Anroid 18 who wrote:  
"I was wondering, at the time i was thinking about this but maybe you can do a Vegeta and Minako one. Funny hey"  
Gosh. Can I really pull this one off? The Vegeta and Usagi wasn't that hard since there are a lot of them out there and I was really inspired. Vegeta and Minako! Ok people, SailorHeart is about to do something that no sane writers will do. Get ready for one confusing and pointless fanfic.

Chapter 1

California 1825

"Makato! Why are you packing!" cried Minako bewailed.  
"One of my lovers bought me" Makato said. She looked at Minako with a dreamy look on her face. "He asked me to marry him! He even looks like one of my old boyfriends! It's my ticket to get out of this hell hole"  
Minako gasped. She was happy for her friend yet upset.  
"First Usagi and now you! Why are you all leaving me!" Minako cried and fell sobbing on her bed.  
Makato eyes got watery. "Oh Minako... You'll- you'll get use to it. Just remember to attract only the ones that looks gentle"  
"OH Makato!" said Minako wiping away her tears. "Master Chan says I have to start today! No excuse"  
Makato looked away feeling guilty for leaving her friend. "When I become a famous chef and get the money. I'll buy you Minako" Makato promised. "You can come and live with us. Mean while... Hold your temper. You're a smart girl Minako. I'm sure you'll find away to put this off" she said and left.

"Damn you Kakarott!" Vegeta swore and pressed against his arm to stop the bleeding. He was shot twice, once on the back and once on the arm. The bank robbing did not go well. Vegeta worried for his son Trunks, the food supply should be low about now. Trunks will have to go hunting by himself.  
'Damn it. I need a place to hid and heal myself' Vegeta said to himself. He was miles away from his home. The closest place was Master Chan's Young Whore Shop. He would have to stay there for the night.

Minako paced around her room to think of the perfect excuse. She missed her friends badly. They all grew up together, Usagi, Makoto and her. They were orphans till all three girls were sold to become servants at age 10. The rules at Master Chan's salon is, you start giving yourself at age 18. Makato was the first to turn 18. She did her best to cover up her bruises so she wouldn't scare the other two girls.  
"It's not so bad" Makato would say. "Some of them are very romantic and gentle.  
Usagi was the beautiful one. Golden hair with baby blue eyes. Makato was the cook. When days go bad all you had to do was eat one of her chocolate chip cookies and your problems would go away. Minako was... just simply Minako. Her hair is lighter than Usagi's and her eyes were simple sky blue. She was the youngest of of the three.  
Minako remembered when it was Usagi's day. She had just turned 18 and a costumer requested for her.  
"He's from Tokyo. His name is Mr. Chiba and he has been coming here for a long time" said Makato. Makato helped Usagi make her hair into the cute meatball style it always has been. "But he never slept with anyone! He's really handsome. I tried to catch his attention plenty of times. I guess he's just waiting for you this whole time"  
Usagi turned her blue eyes to Makato. It was full of fear. "D-does h-he look like a... you know... gentle lover"  
"Don't worry Usagi" Makato said.  
"If he tries to hurt you, kick him where the sun don't shine"  
"Minako!" Makato scold.  
Usagi smiled sadly.  
Who knew on that same night, the tall dark stranger took Usagi away. Master Chan rose Usagi's price to three thousand dollars. Yet, the man still bought her.  
"Oh you guys!" Usagi cried as she packed her stuff. "He's wonderful! His name is Mamoru Chiba and he says he loves me! He wants me to become his wife..."

Usagi was gone. Now Lita is too. Minako sighed and wiped away her tears that was shed at this memory. She had turned 18 two months ago. For these past two months she's been telling Master Chan that she's on her monthly. Stupid Master Chan who knew nothing about this woman stuff believed her. But his granddaughter Rei might tell him the truth. Than what?

"Minako" cried an old voice.  
Minako gasp and turn to face Master Chan.  
"I- I'm still on my period" Minako said and quickly looked away.  
Master Chan looked amused and stroked his bald head. "Rei! Come here for a sec"  
"Grandpa! This whore is lying" cried his grand daughter. Rei is a pretty girl with dark hair and eyes she was raised in the salon by him. "A woman's monthly last no more than a week! You had been fooled"  
Minako felt she had been stung. She wasn't a whore! She's still a virgin!  
"Thank you Rei. You can go now" said Master Chan. He turned back at Minako and glareed at her. "So... You've tricked me for these past months huh? Well... You will start today. I see that your breast has been fully developed"  
He reaches over to touch her breast. Minako screamed and pushed his hands away. Master Chan slapped her across the face which almost knocked her unconscious. Minako could taste blood in her mouth. Master Chan spat at her and closed the door, leaving her alone in the dark. 


	2. Yellow meets Black

Chapter 2

Minako stared at herself in the mirror. 'My last moment of being a virgin' she thought unhappily. Minako took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She went down stairs where costumers are waiting.

Vegeta tried to hide his pain and orderd a drink. 'I'll need to stay here for the whole night' he thought to himself. Vegeta looked around and unhappily and he knew he'll have to buy a girl and spend the night with her. It'll make a whore happy knowing that she's getting paid without doing her job, Vegeta thought to himself. He looked around a notice a really young girl, about eighteen or so. 'She is really pretty', Vegeta said to himself. He also noticed that she looked around nervously and her eyes were red so she must have been crying.  
'I'll choose her' Vegeta said to himself. 'She looks like she needs a break from whoring herself'

Minako came down the stairs nervously. She was very unhappy in her yellow dress.  
'I feel like if I move so much as an inch, my breast will pop out!' she thought to herself. Minako looked around and notice a very nice looking guy, probably her age, with long brown hair that covers half of his face.  
'He looks like someone who will be gentle' Minako thought. Minako battlered her eyelashes and hoped to catch his attention. He stares at her for a moment but than Rei appears.  
"Chad!" she yelled and the young man quickly stood up. Rei continues to yell at him and he just stood there. Minako turned away feeling very disappointed. So he was taken, she thought. "But there are other nice young men out there" Minako said to comfort herself. As soon as she said this, the meanest looking guy she has every seen walked up to her.  
"How much?" he ask in a rough mean voice that made Minako tremble with fear.  
"Fi- fifth teen dollars for the whole night s-sir" Minako said with shaking voice.  
He hands her a twenty. "Hurry up girl! Where's your room"  
"U- up stairs to the left" Minako quickly said. Should she take the money? Can she refuse?  
The mean looking guy looks like he'll kill her if she says anything that will tick him off. "Well hurry up girl! Take me to your room"  
Minako held up her long dress and went upstairs, followed by the mean looking man.

The girl took him to her room, Vegeta was surprised how nice it smelled. Most whore rooms smelled like old sex but this one smelled clean and fresh. Vegeta slowly dragged himself to the decent size bed and closed his eyes.

Minako felt nervous but very excited. Someone likes her! Well... Even if it's only for a night and all. She was feeling quite sexy at the moment. She knew the man is on the bed, staring at her. So Minako slowly did a little strip tease. Minako took a peek at the man over her shoulder to wink at him. He was dead asleep.  
Never! Never in Minako's whole life has she felt so insulted! "Wake up!" she screamed. The man jerked up and scan around the room with his eyes. "What is it girl? Go away and let me sleep" he said and lend back to close his eyes.  
Minako angrily jumps on the bed and sat on his leg. This made Vegeta open his left eye.  
"Hey!" she cried. "Why are you sleeping! Wake up! You are suppose to sleep with me"  
Vegeta groan and shoved her off the bed. "I paid for this room. Now sleep on the floor"  
Minako glared at him angrily. "He must be gay" she said loud enough for Vegeta to hear.  
Vegeta smirked. "I am as gay as you are a virgin. Now let me sleep woman"  
'He doesn't even realized he called himself gay' Minako thought to herself and giggled. 


End file.
